Flipside
by Ahisa Usami
Summary: Izuki said something he shouldn't have. (contains spoiler from 253 and 254) [HayaZuki]


HayaZuki - my new favorite babies aside from the KuroHarem  
HayaZuki /MiyaZuki/MiyaHaya or sandwich(3p)… and oh yeah, Izuki is the cat btw.  
For now, it's HayaZuki and to completely understand why I suddenly ship this pair, read ch253-254

* * *

He cannot forget the time— when an ordinary, low life and no talent at all insulted him during their game in Winter Cup Finals. After his defeat to that point guard, he never once put him out of his mind. He still irritated and pissed every time his stupid brain recall the events especially the 'INSULTING' part saying that he's smarter than him.

Hayama Kotarou knew it very well that he's not good in studying but it doesn't mean that he's an idiot. Izuki admitted that Kotarou is stronger and much talented than him but what kind of person saying things like he's thankful because he was not smarter than that stupid point guard. His blood starts to boil every time he remembered those pitch black eyes and hair.

Even in his dreams, he was haunted by the voice and the image of the man he hate and he will hate even if the world ends.

.

.

"—yama-kun. Hayama-kun"

A sharp pain in his head woke the Rakuzan small forward who was dreaming with an excessive amount of saliva soaks his empty page notebook. "—what?! Ah lunch time?" The still sleepy blonde stares at his teacher and not aware of what is going on until the teacher slap the book on his head the second time.

"Ouch sensei. Why? It hurts" Kotarou pouted and softly scratched the bump in his head with the fake teary eyes.

"You sleepy head! Visit me in the faculty room after class" the tone of his bald teacher seems not happy at all.

"Hai~" after settling with his sensei, Kotarou glanced at the window looking at the clouds beneath the blue skies. It made him revited his thoughts on the Seirin point guard. Again. For the he-doesn't-know-how-many times.

'_Why am I thinking about him? Of course I hate him—*ehem* with passion but at the same time, I wanted to talk to him again to—the heck I'm talking about? I will talk to him to defend myself and to prove that he's not as smart as he think he is.'_

* * *

Meanwhile, at that very same time, Izuki cannot concentrate on the math problems on the board. He's not even listening to the teacher in front. It is unusual of him to lose focus when he's studying. The raven head kept thinking about what he said to the Rakuzan small forward. He was so harsh to him saying those bold words and the fact that he was blushing while reminiscing every moment of him and Hayama while they were playing against each other in Winter Cup finals. The thrilling feeling he felt when Hayama's eyes and his eyes met. A spark in the raven's heart makes his chest throb and beat loud that he almost heard his own heartbeat.

'_I should apologize to him. I'm such an idiot! Baka baka! I was so harsh and insensitive.I said hurtful things. '_

He diverted his gaze to the window without knowing that they both looking at the same blue skies with the person who probably hate him by now. He must and he will apologize before guilt consumes him.

* * *

On that afternoon of the same day, Kotarou went to the faculty to allow his ears to get raped by the endless discussion by his teacher and as punishment, he's been given one week equivalent of homeworks and projects. After that, it was almost evening nearly 6 o'clock. He goes back to the classroom where he left his bag and a basketball. Thankfully, and thank the God almighty, the manager announced that they don't have practice today.

Putting all the scattered things in his bag, he then walk out of the room and turned off the classroom light. He walk in a hurry because he was a little scared of ghost that might appear if he don't get out of the school fast.

Replacing his indoor shoes with the outdoor shoes, the blonde quickly headed to the gate. He was bored and still thinking about the Seirin point guard until he saw the small figure that is very familiar of him because that person is inside his mind just moments ago.

The person standing near the gate was Izuki no doubt he was clearly waiting for someone. His blood boil seeing the raven standing in the school gate on the thought the he might have a girlfriend here in Rakuzan and he was waiting for her. The sharp pain rapidly increases his heart rate almost having an attack. Before he knew it, he fell down on his knees. Kotarou can feel the cold ground in his knees.

Izuki immediately kneeled beside him trying to support the weakening of Hayama's body. "Hayama-san, are you okay?"

The sensation of Izuki's arms that locked in his is making his heart race. But going back to reality, Kotarou's body reacted upon realizing that Izuki is close to him so he pushed the boy— who was trying to help him—aside and it stumbled on the ground. "Don't touch me!"

The raven head recovered his posture then he reach out his hand trying to help Hayama to stand. "Come on, stop acting like a stubborn child. Oh, just now, you look like a new born calf" Izuki chuckled.

Kotarou who was now lifting his hands to reach Izuki's, slap Izuki's hand and stand by himself. "You think just because you tried to help me, I will cast aside my hate for you?"

"Hayama-san, can we talk?" Izuki seriously said.

"What do you want with me? You're waiting for someone right? I'm sorry but I'm the only one left here."

"…" Izuki's words hanged from his mouth because he can't say the words he wanted to say and the reason he came here but Kotarou will obviously never take it seriously by just looking at his reaction earlier when he tried to help him. He bit his lower lip while clenching his fist because he was so pissed at himself.

Kotarou noticed Izuki's anxiousness. _'Wait—is he… Is he waiting for me? No. No. That can't be. Then, why the hell is he doing here?'_

His questions (in his mind) obtained an immediate answer. "I'm here for you Hayama-san. I came here to apologize."

The taller man covered his mouth to hide his blush while Izuki's face reddens when he realized the contexts of his own words. Kotarou find the point guard unexpectedly cute.

"Izuki—Izuki right? It's cold here. Let's find place where we can talk."

Izuki nodded and followed Kotarou behind.

"Seriously? Dude, don't walk behind me, you look like a stalker or something"

Izuki's face flushed more. Seeing that blushing scene of the point guard, Kotarou acted quickly and grab Izuki's wrist and placed him on his side. "Walk—and for fish sake, don't ever do that!"

"Do what?" confused by Kotarou's action, Izuki asked the taller man walking on his right side.

"Nothing" Kotarou replied. _'Dammit! That was close! What's with the blushed?! Shit. I was supposed to hate this man but he is surely cute."_

* * *

In the end, they end up in an open space which is a park nearby a convenience store.

Kotarou left Izuki to buy drinks. He returned soon and gave a canned coffee to the point guard. Izuki accepted the drinks and politely thanked Kotarou.

"I'm sorry Hayama-san" Izuki shifted his wistful gaze to the canned coffee in his hands.

Kotarou just lifted a brow, confused and bothered about the look in the smaller man beside him. "For what?" it's not that he drop the thoughts of anger inside him on what Izuki said that hurt him deeply.

"For saying those insensitive things to you. I felt kinda guilty after the game so I tried to look for you to apologize but—your teammates said you went straight to the hotel where Rakuzan is staying so… I never had the chance." Izuki's melancholic face that looked so defenseless and vulnerable.

He doesn't know what kind of petty feeling started to ignite in his heart—no, it may started long time ago in the winter cup finals and it really shocked him when he saw the man standing at the gates of Rakuzan, waiting for him under this cold weather. _'How can this man be so cute?'_

Kotarou's eyes are now glued to Izuki processing the stupid word he said in his mind. It stopped when Izuki smiled.

"Hayama-san, the truth is, I really admire you. I like you." Kotarou's eyes widen as he blushed with Izuki's words. "I know that I already hurt your feelings back then but—I don't want you to hate me. The thought of Hayama-san hating me, hurts me so much. I caught up with the tension inside the court so I said those things to you—I… I'm so sorry." Izuki stand in front of Kotarou and bowed to him.

He was surprised by Izuki's confession/apologizing speech. He sighed by witnessing the smaller man trembling and he probably saw a tear fell when he still bowing at him. Kotarou stood from his seat then walking away from the still bowing Izuki.

The raven heads' legs surrendered as he faltered on the cold surface. He crouch on his knees when suddenly a pair of cold hands touched his hair then turned his head up—it was Kotarou—and kissed him on his lips.

When their lips partm Izuki blushed more and this time, more redder than before. He can feel the steaming hotness in his face. Kotarous lips with his. It felt great. "H-Hayama-san?"

"Shu-chan should not let people see your blushing face other than me."

"Shu-chan?!"

"Yeah. Because I kissed you, and you say you like me, and my reply to you is I feel the same way" Kotarou grinned at the point guard and helped Izuki to stand up. "I accepted your apology so to compromise, you will go out with me."

Izuki wrapped his arms around Kotarou's neck and whispered "Please take care of me—Ko-chan~"

* * *

**And they live happily ever after.  
haha. HayaZuki. Haha. Hahaha.  
(L~.~)L ..any thoughts? (I can feel some evil eyes glaring at me... ~A~") **


End file.
